


【双子北】低热（十六）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为北信介视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，本次愉快地飙上高速





	【双子北】低热（十六）

话音未落，似曾相识的撞击感迎面而来。恍惚之间，北信介想起了那场作为起源的意外，如同午后阳光的低热从身体内侧渗透每一个角落。不对，有什么不一样。他的身子晃了晃，依然稳稳保持站立的姿势。比起那时颠覆意识的猛烈冲撞，此时此刻，自己能够清晰感受到侑和治，感受到他们的体温，感受到他们的气味，感受到他们起伏的肌肉和勃起的兴奋。  
“我也是……全部都想给北前辈。”  
或许是借助了身为二传手的出众选位意识，侑比治更早一步抢到他面前。他才刚刚开口，从嘴唇到喉咙一瞬间都被对方的吻填满了。侑的吻强势到令他难以呼吸。火热的舌头凶猛地蹂躏口腔，呈现出压倒性的进攻姿态，一时搅碎了他的话语和念头。这股满得快要溢出来的活力不断浸透他的感官，贯穿脊背的灼烧感使他浑身发抖。鼻子里哼出柔软的呻吟，对氧气的渴望迫使他顶住恋人的攻势。他张开牙齿轻轻咬住侑的双唇，吸入对方的气息，吞咽对方的味道。  
“北前辈好像很喜欢接吻呀。”  
侑喘息道，舌尖从微启的唇间上扬，意犹未尽地舔舐空气。被侑舔过的空气仿佛也变得浓郁起来，有了宜人的温度和明亮的色彩。北张开嘴，自然而然地接住那团空气。  
“我喜欢和你们接吻。”  
他想象着恋人们的滋味，不由得喘息加速。  
“我想要你们的味道。”  
宛若回应他的话语一般，一滴汗水滚过侑的脸颊，流向下巴，摇摇欲坠。他用舌头卷走汗珠，在上颚碾碎，引发一场小小的味觉爆炸。瞬间涌出的潮热让口腔和下身同样湿润。  
“……想要更多。”  
他抬起头，后背痒得好像被人舔来舔去似的。渴望灼烧着视野，侑的身姿犹如虚影在眼前摇晃，但他知道这个世界上没有比这对兄弟更真实更热情的事物。  
“我们会让北前辈满足的，这一点我可以保证，但是……”  
侑盯着他，饥饿的、贪婪的、美丽的眼睛闪闪发亮，一张一合的牙齿仿佛正在撕扯猎物的血肉。  
“就算北前辈哭着求饶，就算北前辈濒临崩溃，我们还想继续做下去，这样可以吗？”  
看似施虐的发言，此刻听来却仿佛醉人的情话。隔着单薄的布料，北感受到对方贴近自己小腹的男性器官强硬地膨胀起来。  
“好呀……啊……”  
明确的回答忽地被搅得一片模糊。从舌尖到脚尖，在一瞬间绷紧到近乎断裂。  
被舔了。  
温软的舌头一点一点舔着湿漉漉的后穴，异样感犹如最迅速的毒素侵蚀全身。  
“不行，那里还……”  
北挣扎道。  
尽管理解那里已经成为Omega的繁殖器官，也认可了身体会被Alpha侵入的事实，但他终究无法发自内心地接纳这种感觉。记忆里的原有用途根深蒂固，完全没想到有人会毫无芥蒂地舔上去，舔得津津有味。  
“北前辈，上下同时接吻，效率更高。”  
治笃定的话语从背后传来，夹杂着唾液、舌头与嘴唇碰撞的湿濡声响。犹如猛然惊醒一般，蓄积的快感汹涌地冲刷着他的感官。  
是呀，治一直都在。  
笼罩背部的暖意，沿着脊椎下滑的亲吻，翻滚于股间的灼热鼻息。被治发烫的手指触碰到的地方仿佛随时会融化一般，舌尖再细微的拨动也足以令内脏的痉挛停不下来。  
“北前辈好美味呀。”  
像是理解了他的难堪，治稍稍远离最致命的位置，牙齿在臀瓣上轻柔划动。  
“而且，这样收缩的样子，很可爱。”  
后方传来的触感变了。治的手指慢慢地、慢慢地、慢慢地开启他的身体。先是指尖，然后是指节、指腹，细致地抽插他最有感觉的位置。炽热的空白渐渐涂抹意识，只剩脚尖那么大的知觉与现实相连。舒服得立足不稳，他颤抖着扶住侑的胸口，闭上眼睛，放任鲜明的滑动感侵占脑海。沾满爱液的内壁湿濡而黏稠，如同溢满唾液的口腔，几乎在主动吮吸治的食指，迎向那股不可思议的快乐。  
“好厉害，紧紧地吸着，往里面抽动呢。”  
治说，像是赞叹美食般毫无阴霾的话语。  
但治的手停了下来。  
只差一点……明明只差一点……  
北感到自己饥渴地吸住手指。无论怎样扭腰，手指依然纹丝不动。一阵阵迸发的体液宛如液体的火焰，蔓延而下，燃烧着臀部和大腿。濒临高潮的痒意使他备受煎熬。他想说出自己的渴望，舌头立刻被侑动情地缠绕住。  
“北前辈……这么期待的表情，绝对是犯规啊……应该立刻被罚下场的严重犯规……”  
侑边吻边说，声音含糊不清，自己吞掉一小半，被他吃掉一多半。随后是一次接一次的激烈舌吻，不由分说，  
，犹如对方状态正佳的强力跳发，甚至让他来不及反应。直到嘴唇发肿、舌头发痛，侑依然吻得强硬，恰似下身高扬的性器。  
北的右手从胸口滑落，刚好摸到内裤下又热又硬的突起。指尖的触感提醒了他，他回忆起上次被侑用吻打断的话语，抓住亲吻的间隙奋力说出。  
“内裤……脱掉……”  
侑歪了歪头，故意以可爱的口吻说：“北前辈帮我脱好不好？”  
声音和嘴唇亲昵地碰撞他的脸颊，像是小孩子撒娇的态度。他可以拒绝的，但他不想拒绝，也不忍心拒绝。  
手指颤抖不已，北试了几次才准确抓住侑的内裤。恰恰在他扯起下拉的时候，治毫无预兆地抽出手指。停滞许久的手指就像黏住了内壁一般，脱体而出的瞬间仿佛一并牵扯出内脏。  
“不……啊……嗯……”  
双手一松，他眼睁睁地看着侑的内裤滑落至脚踝处，自己却无力将它拾起。他甚至能感受到依然有两三根丝线恋恋不舍地粘在治的手指上，敏感得仿佛一根根神经直接暴露在外。有什么拨动着丝线，越来越近，越来越近。  
“闻着味道的时候就这样觉得了，果然还是这里最美味。”  
发烫的呼吸贴近后穴，治毫无芥蒂地舔舐起来，来来回回，专注无比。  
“好吃，北前辈的气味我也喜欢……刚才漏掉了一些，好浪费……感觉不甘心呀。”  
治断断续续地赞叹道，语气狂热而真挚。他相信对方没有说谎，确实乐在其中。然而，正因如此，自己的感觉愈加怪异。  
无论如何，那里原本是排泄器官，手指和性器带来的异物感尚属容忍范围之内。但舌头不一样。舌头所赋予的感觉温暖、柔软又湿润。治轻柔地、缓慢地、仔仔细细地拨弄着哪怕是最细微的褶皱，挺起的舌尖竟然试图跨越体内与体外的界线。  
一纸之隔。  
被治舔得朦朦胧胧的意识中，浮现出这样的词语。  
是的，只有一纸之隔。  
被舔舐的不适感，与强烈到令他心生畏惧的快乐，其实只有一纸之隔。  
就像处于标准大气压下99℃的热水。  
快要沸腾了，变得柔软了。  
后穴迫不及待地向治的唇舌屈服。内脏又涨又痒，小腹部阵阵发紧，被快感扯起的性器也渗出小股热流。  
“呼、呼……唔……给我，侑……插进来……”  
他用手指祈求着侑兴致盎然的部位。对方的性器完全勃起了，翘得那么高，甚至比昨夜还要夸张。  
“我想和北前辈做爱，想得不得了。狠狠插进去，毫不留情地做，一直把北前辈干晕过去，再把北前辈干到醒来。”  
侑艰难地咽下一口口水，喉结上下滚动，露出牙齿的样子仿佛下一秒就会撕碎他。  
可侑没有那么做。  
“昨天晚上我们就是那样做的。那样做特别爽，爽得头皮发麻。但我们不能总是那样做。我们也想让北前辈觉得舒服，让北前辈迷上做爱的感觉。我知道这样说很任性，但至少在做爱的时候，想让北前辈只注视着我们。在这段时间里，我们就是北前辈的一切，是北前辈的快乐和幸福。”  
饱含爱意的话语，还有饱含爱意的亲吻。  
侑的舌头顶进来了，治的舌头也顶进来了。亢奋的接吻冲得他头部后仰，作为支撑点的双脚勉强分开站稳，大腿却不由自主地夹紧，颤抖令两侧的膝盖反复相撞。不分上下的舌头舔舐粘膜，轻飘飘的酥麻感迅速占领全身，很难再保持住意识。他就像聋了一样，根本听不到四周的动静，唯有体内敏感器官被顶来顶去的声响敲击着耳膜。  
北已经分不清是谁的手在触摸自己。有人小心地抚弄自己的肚脐，手指旋转，像是要和突入的舌头内外夹击一般。有人撸动自己半软半硬的性器，温柔得仿佛按摩一般，诱惑他索求更多。当然，最强烈的要数上面和下面的亲吻。侑发动了激情而猛烈的攻势，治则是不紧不慢地试探，湿滑缠绵地舔舐舌头初次涉猎的领域。截然不同的方式，却洋溢着同样强烈的爱情。  
好舒服。  
舒服得没法停下来。  
上下并行的热吻冲破了临界点，让他以前所未有的方式滚滚沸腾。  
如此体贴入微的交合还是第一次。北感到自己的身体被填满了，被侑和治的爱意彻底填满了，唯有坦率地尽情高潮。  
思维恍惚得近乎融化，脖子难以支撑脑袋的重量，他本能地投入面前火热的怀抱。肌肤相互摩擦的触感，犹如滚过微量的电流。不想分开。他搂住恋人的身体，把怦怦跳动的胸口压过去。快感和幸福感一起飞溅而起，是无法用语言形容的开心。好热。汗水好热，呼吸也好热。湿淋淋的手指很难停留在汗湿的皮肤上，然而手指间的黏稠感不容忽视。  
“不许说我是早泄！”  
“我没说，你自己说的。”  
“你刚才那个眼神分明就在鄙视我！”  
侑和治的吵闹让他略略清醒。北抬起右手，模模糊糊地看到手掌和指缝里沾着一些乳白色的液体。他试着动了动手指，发现白浊异常浓郁，甚至可以用指尖稳稳捏住。  
而且，气味好重。  
“你射得快是事实。”  
“你换到这边试试！看到北前辈那样的表情，被北前辈那么热情地挨挨蹭蹭，根本忍不住呀！”  
“你自己抢了前面的位置。”  
“我也想和北前辈接吻啊！”  
那对兄弟还是一如既往地吵闹。即使中间隔着一个人，也能视若无睹地吵个不停，某种意义上也算双胞胎的特技。连续高潮后的感官异常敏锐，抬高的音调足够让耳膜刺痛。但他无暇顾及。  
闻到如此浓重的味道，根本忍不住了。北逐一舔舐着黏黏的手指。又咸又苦，好奇怪的味道，但是，他陶醉地想，为什么会这么美味？夹杂着因为旺盛的新陈代谢而显得新鲜的汗水气味，连鼻腔也被浸染成恋人的色彩。暖洋洋的精液在嘴里扩散开来，沿喉咙向下燃烧，令内脏为之焦灼。用舌头品尝着指间最后一根牵连的丝线，他闭上眼睛，感到味蕾上跳跃着无数星星的甜味。  
“北前辈……”  
不知何时，自己成为了侑和治注目的焦点。沐浴在他们饥肠辘辘的视线下，北不愿改变自己的步调，仔细舔干净每一根手指，每一处缝隙。  
还想要。  
想要更多。  
侑急促地喘息着，治安静得像一座即将喷发的火山，眼神和下身一样蓄势待发。  
刚刚吞下的精液震动了内脏，小腹处痉挛跳动，身体产生踮着脚尖走路的错觉。快感的剃刀割开脊髓，清晰地警告他后方的变化。尽管治已经站了起来，一度任由对方品尝的部位依然像被舌头探索那样一开一合地抽动。北交叉双臂，抓住T恤的下摆，拽到头顶脱掉。浸满汗水的衣衫纠结成一圈粗重的套索，一端握在他手里，一端被侑眼疾手快地夺走。  
“北前辈的味道……”  
侑把脸埋在他的T恤里，深吸一口气，舍不得呼出来，憋到不行才小口小口吐气，样子十分可爱。然后，对方就这样一路闻个不停，抓住他的手臂，嗅着他的手指、手腕、手肘，最终绕到身后，用下巴抵住肩头，尽情呼吸着后颈的气味。  
“……这里果然也很好闻。”  
侑搂住他的腰，牙齿咬住纱布的一角，硬生生扯下覆盖住两处标记的包扎。已经结痂的创口被侑蹭得又疼又痒，却从颈后泛起一股近乎麻痹的兴奋感。  
“涂过药了，不要舔。”  
轻轻拍开对方的脸，他说。  
“呜……”  
侑发出悲鸣，仿佛玩具被抢走的孩子，心情低落。北立刻感到身体一沉——并非修辞手法，而是真实的感觉——坠向地面。  
“哇，地上挺凉的！不过没关系，北前辈可以靠着我，我身上很暖和！”  
抱着他坐到地面的侑洋洋得意地说，每个音节充满“快表扬我”的炫耀感。这种孩子气的举动常常令他产生错觉，仿佛他们还是年少懵懂的小朋友，需要自己尽可能地给予关爱和教导。  
但是……  
姑且不论侑和治的精神年龄，至少在身体发育程度上，他们可谓同龄人中的佼佼者。即使是以欲望的目光审视他们的裸体，给他留下最深印象的仍旧是那肌肉强健体型匀称的美感。他曾经翻阅古典雕塑的彩色画册，惊叹于石头竟能雕刻出人体的健美与柔软。而在目睹侑与治身体的时刻，他同样惊叹于触手可及的鲜活肉体竟然具备艺术品的奢华风范。即使同为男性……不，应该说，正因同为男性，他们的身体更符合自己憧憬的理想形态。180cm以上的身高，高挑而不纤瘦，健壮而不臃肿，充满力量又灵活矫健。无论是侑还是治，身体都要胜过自己，尤其在力量方面。  
当侑抓住他的脚踝掰开双腿时，他根本没法抵抗对方的力道。  
“北前辈的下面，就像渴望被侵犯似地动个不停呢。”  
宛如被欲望压低的嗓音，毫无疑问属于趋近成熟的男性。尽管身体还在发育，性欲的味道已经浓烈得超乎常人。  
相对于滚烫的肌肤，初夏的温度似乎尚带凉意。侑的形容并非言过其实。袒露在恋人视线中的性器与后穴在期待中颤动，深藏腹腔的内脏不为人知地弹跳着，呼唤精液的浇灌。  
没错，自己渴望被侵犯，从肉体到心灵的侵犯，从肉体到心灵的合而为一。  
“真想吃掉北前辈啊。”  
侑轻轻咬着他的肩膀，牙齿代替性器刺入他的体内。  
“这次让治抢先了，但北前辈是我们两个人的。再等一下，再等一下，我会好好地享用北前辈……让北前辈爽，让北前辈哭，让北前辈坏掉，让北前辈脑子里只剩下和我们做爱的想法。”  
侑的声音越来越低，后来几乎微不可闻。与迅速降低的音量相反，急剧膨胀的欲望令他全身发抖。对方的两排牙齿凶狠地辗轧耳垂，宛若将他活活嚼碎。  
身体更热了。  
最初仅仅是内侧微微发痒的感觉，对方的话语怂恿起海啸的巨浪，高高掀起，砸向岸边。  
“侑是个只顾自己爽的人渣，北前辈不必理会。”  
“才没有！北前辈的反应可棒了！”  
像是要证明自己的说法似的，侑抓起他的大腿往上抬。哪怕是一点点的刺激，快被期待涨破的小腹也无法承受。潮热感奔涌而出，滑落的瞬间烫得他浑身哆嗦。  
治的眼睛亮了。  
治什么也没说，敲骨吸髓的目光胜过千言万语。对方努力控制着颤抖的手指，脱掉被顶到变形的内裤，抬起一只脚，摘下，再抬起另一只脚，丢到一旁。每个动作都勾起了颠覆神智的回忆，每一下都敲打到他体内最敏感的弱点。治慢慢跪到他面前，谦卑的姿态犹如懂事乖巧的后辈，眼神却对充满征服欲的野心不加掩饰。  
“北前辈，我可以插进来吗？”  
治使用了礼貌的措辞，但终究无法忍耐十六岁的性欲。在回答之前，他就感到自己被抵住了，无处可逃。  
“好呀。”  
他说，他的身体也如此回应。  
北以为自己做好了准备。记忆里昨夜的经历时而清晰时而模糊，并不影响深深铭刻于身体的感觉。可他预计错误了。插入时的反应比他想象中要夸张数十倍。坚挺的性器沾着体液，缓慢湿滑地深入，像是滚动般推搡脏腑。凸起的前端仿佛嵌入内壁，一边撬动一边前进。又大、又硬，不仅顶到舒服的地方，还在持续地开发快感。通往内脏深处的整条肠道都变得好敏感，而所有敏感的部位都被治照顾到了。他不由自主地摆动双腿，纵然只是轻轻用力，也会更加清晰地感受到触动腹内的快乐。  
“啊，哈，哈啊……里面……好舒服……治……里面……”  
试图表达对方带给自己的喜悦，却无法妥善组织语言，口中漏出的全是甘甜的呻吟。  
“北前辈喜欢的地方，敏感的地方……我都有好好记住……”  
治急促地喘息，缓慢地诉说。  
北抬起手，抚摸治微蹙的眉头和眯起的双眼。治在忍耐，努力抑制本能，照顾他的需要。  
“……没关系的。”  
额头飞散的汗水淋在他手背上，性器在他身体里颤抖着跳动着。他感受到了治无法停止的热情，熊熊燃烧的爱意一直涌上心头。  
“治，按照你喜欢的去做就好……呀，嗯……”  
他看到治的肩膀随着呼吸上下起伏，然后是舌头……治探身向前，伸出的舌尖点到他左侧的乳首，轻轻一舔，卷走一拍心跳。他相信对方一定尝到了这份热度。因为治笑了，因为治尽情动了起来。  
激烈，但并不粗暴。一次比一次更加熟练，寻找他的敏感点，根据他的反应不断改善，然后肆无忌惮地专攻最薄弱的位置。硬邦邦的性器，还有顶端突起的形状，在肚子里上下翻腾，回转刮擦，蹂躏着被挤压变形的肠壁。北感到自己一次又一次升到了高潮的边缘，神志不清地喊叫着，治的勃起却变本加厉。膨胀的性器贯穿内壁造成的压迫力，给纵深处的内脏带来了强烈的刺激。好想要，好想要，好想要，他张开嘴吞咽空气里情欲的味道，幻想精液激射而出的感觉，欲罢不能。治在诱惑自己，诱惑自己恳求对方让他怀孕。向上撞击的性器摩擦到了最深处，用一次次冲顶软化入口。内脏在扩张，在潜移默化间完成了受精的准备，高潮同样近在咫尺。  
他想说什么。他不知道自己想说什么。他什么也没来得及说，下颌就被紧紧抓住。是吻。侑在吻他。侑的舌头和治的性器一样，迫切需要一场彻底的征服。猛烈到令人窒息的亲吻让他分不清软和硬，分不清嘴唇、牙齿和舌头。侑的手指抓住他高昂的男性器官，治的突进后发而先至，恍若默契无间的配合。顿时，他失去了意识，犹如将数次高潮重叠在一起，整个身体回响着性器和舌头在里面转动的声音。  
“唔嗯……啊……呜……”  
和记忆中的一样，不，比记忆中的更好。舒服得无法思考，幸福得无法抵抗。  
“北前辈……做爱中途的吻总是特别热情呢，就像故意勾引我们一样。”  
侑的牙齿玩弄着他的脸颊，手指玩弄着像他的身体一样瘫软下来的性器。尽管侑手下留情，治的攻势丝毫不见松懈。  
“抱歉，北前辈……我好像还没有满足。”  
想让他受孕的冲动，通过内侧的搏动猛烈地传达过来。  
“……哈，不用在意，一直……嗯……一直做到你满意为止……呼啊……”  
明明射精已经结束了，但席卷意识的高潮一波未平一波又起。一旦习惯了如同阵阵波浪涌入身体的快乐，高潮就变得越来越容易。  
这种体验和身为男性获得的快感不同。全身变得暖烘烘软绵绵的，陶醉于不可思议的充实感和安心感。里面被扩张得好舒服，感受到治的体温在腹部内侧起伏出入，如同无穷无尽似地继续抽插，温柔而强硬地一次又一次、一次又一次、一次又一次，将他推上高潮。恋人的形状从入口刮蹭到最深处，当后穴和内壁被撑开的时候，肠道和脑袋都会不受控制地烧起来。翕动的内脏被性器掘开的瞬间，连心脏也被这份爱意攫住。他攥住侑的手，浑身颤抖着接受治注入的精液。  
被爱的幸福感充斥腹内，渗入头脑，随着侑的手指缓缓挠动掌心。

【未完待续】


End file.
